La trahison
by Miss Silver K
Summary: [TWINCEST WARNING] A Star Hill, Aspros utilise le Genrō Maō Ken sur son frère, afin de l'utiliser pour prendre la place du Pope. Mais tant qu'il pouvait le contrôler... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour satisfaire ses fantasmes refoulés ? (version revu et corrigée)


Il avait du mal à recouvrir ses esprits, tout était sombre et flou dans sa tête...

Ses souvenirs semblaient éparpillés hors de son esprit et ne se décidaient à revenir qu'à un rythme trop lent pour lui...

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé...?

Aspros... Aspros s'était rendu à Star Hill, et lui, il l'avait suivit...

Son frère... Il s'en souvenait à présent. Son frère avait perdu la tête. Les papiers éparpillés par terre, son sourire malsain, le sang d'Athéna dans sa main... Deuteros glapît quand le souvenir d'avoir été frappé par un Genrō Maō Ken lancé par son propre frère lui revint.

Le sentiment de trahison transperça de nouveau son coeur. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir rêvé, jamais Aspros, son héro de toujours, n'aurait pu lui infligé une telle attaque...  
Alors qu'il reprenait totalement ses esprits, Deuteros se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la forêt entourant Star Hill.

Incapable de bouger.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été évanouit pendant plusieurs heures, pourtant ça ne devait faire que quelques minutes tout au plus.  
Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et son corps se mit à bouger tout seul.

Il ne voulait pas, Deuteros préférait rester allongé et se rendormir, en espérant que ce cauchemar soit terminé une fois qu'il se sera réveillé. Mais la vue de son frère et de ce même sourire dérangeant, et incroyablement sexy au passage, fit s'envoler tout ses espoirs.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses doivent se passer ainsi, Deuteros.

Le chevalier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa marionnette et pris une de ses mèches de cheveux afin de la caresser de son pouce, presque tendrement. Etait-ce une honte de continuer d'espérer que le Gémeau décide de changer d'avis ? De revenir du côté du bien, alors même qu'il est sur le point de vous trahir ?

-Mais puisque nous en sommes là, j'imagine que je peux me permettre d'en profiter un peu...

Aspros porta la mèche jusqu'à sa bouche afin de l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Perturbé, Deuteros ne pouvait que l'observer. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, et cette main qui vint caresser le masque sur son visage ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Le regard de l'aîné avait changé. Il était plus ardent, plus pervers, et pourtant l'homme à la peau sombre était presque persuadé qu'il y voyait également de la tendresse. Sa vue lui jouerait-il des tours ? Et cette sensation qu'Aspros lui enlevait doucement son masque, était-elle vraie ?

Le manipulateur savait parfaitement à quoi pensait son jumeau. Il pouvait l'entendre, le ressentir, et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait embrouiller l'esprit de son cadet, il aimait le manipuler de la sorte... Personne ne pourrait lui retirer ce plaisir.  
Le masque tomba au sol dans un fracas, sans se briser pour autant. Il en fallait plus que ça. A présent, les lèvres de son frère étaient à découvert... Ces lèvres cachés en quasi-permanence, il était le seul à pouvoir regarder autant qu'il le voulait. Personne d'autre n'avait ce privilège. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de les embrasser, sans jamais oser le faire ?

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir.

Plaçant une main à l'arrière du crâne de Deuteros et l'autre sur sa hanche, Aspros embrassa brutalement la source de ses fantasmes. Source qui était de plus en plus perdu. Une langue brûlante pénétra dans sa bouche et le cadet n'avait d'autres choix que de participer à ce baiser forcé. Son frère le contrôlait à la seule force de ses pensées. Si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait même pas pu pleurer, juste subir.

La main d'Aspros posée sur sa hanche descendit jusqu'à sa fesse pour la serrer, vite rejointe par la seconde main qui fit de même avec l'autre côté. Les bras de Deuteros se croisèrent dans le cou de son frère alors que son bassin se colla au sien. L'armure d'or avait déjà quitté le corps de son propriétaire quelques instants plus tôt sans que le plus jeune ne s'en rende compte, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Une main blanche se glissa à l'arrière de son pantalon, dénudant son postérieur afin que son partenaire puisse mieux profiter de la peau de ce corps tant rêvé. Et malgré lui, le corps de Deuteros commençait à réagir d'une façon qu'Aspros ne pouvait pas contrôler.  
Son entre-jambe se durcissait, et d'après ce qu'il sentait contre lui, il n'était pas le seul à qui ça arrivait. Cessant le baiser presque aussi brutalement qu'il ne l'avait commencé, le manipulateur quitta à regret les deux rondelles de chair afin d'attraper les poignets de sa chère poupée et les enlever de sur ses épaules. Il approcha ensuite son visage de l'oreille de sa délicieuse victime, pour y murmurer avec la voix la plus sensuel dont il pouvait faire preuve:

-Je veux voir ton corps, Deuteros... Montre-le moi...

Il le lâcha ensuite et se redressa afin d'observer sa moitié qui commençait déjà à se déshabiller de la façon la plus érotique dont il pouvait faire preuve dans son état. Deuteros était mort de honte, en partie à cause du regard plus que chaud de son double qui le fixait avec un désir non dissimulé... mais également parce-que ça lui plaisait, en quelque sorte. Oui, il aimait avoir le regard de son frère pour lui seul, même dans une situation aussi horrible et embarrassante. Et il aimait voir qu'il l'excitait... Qui était le vrai monstre, dans tout ça ?

De son côté, Aspros pouvait sentir son excitation monter. Non seulement son petit frère lui offrait un spectacle plus qu'intéressant, mais en plus ses pensées coulaient à flot dans son propre esprit... et savoir quel effet dévastateur il avait sur lui était tout simplement jouissif. Il en voulait encore, bien plus encore. Il voulait le faire définitivement perdre pieds, qu'il ne pense plus à rien à part son prénom. Sa langue passa presque inconsciemment sur ses lèvres alors que son cher amant finissait d'enlever le dernier bout de tissu gênant qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le vrai jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Dans un ordre silencieux, Aspros obligea son frère à s'agenouiller devant lui. Sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que se soit, il put observer son jouet baisser ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son sexe afin de pouvoir toucher et lécher celui-ci. Et il le faisait bien. Même ces canines sur sa peau l'excitait. Deuteros n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il était bien en train de le faire. Il prit cette colonne de chair dans sa bouche, la suçant, l'enfonçant dans sa bouche, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir quelque peu retenu à son frère.

Sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, sa main alla d'elle-même caresser une de ses fesses avant d'entrer sans ménagement dans son antre, le faisant légèrement cambré et crispé. Comme si ce doigt ne lui appartenait pas, il commença à bouger en lui dans un rythme frénétique alors qu'il continuait d'user de sa bouche pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son jumeau.

-Si tu savais ce que tu peux être sexy, en cet instant...

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, faisant légèrement gémir le plus sombre. A cause de la technique utilisée, il n'avait pas assez de voix pour parler, mais visiblement assez pour produire ce genre de son embarrassant. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au plus vieux, dont le sourire s'était élargit.

-Ca suffit maintenant.

Impatient, et même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, Aspros éloigna sans douceur son frère, qui dût arrêter ses deux activités afin de se rattraper avec ses mains. D'une des siennes, Aspros le poussa à changer de position, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve torse contre le sol et fesses en l'air. Il put sentir la pauvre marionnette paniquer sans rien pouvoir faire, et ça ne fit qu'accroître son excitation. Maintenant sa prise sur l'épaule de Deuteros, il agrippa sa hanche de l'autre main et vint frotter son érection entre ses deux fesses.

-Tu va adorer ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu vas voir.

Et puis, il entra d'un coup, la salive de son frère servant de seul lubrifiant. Un cri étouffé échappa à celui-ci, ce qui plut au bourreau qui, après quelques instants sans bouger, commença à donner des coups de rein sans retenu. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Aspros ne pensait pas prendre autant de plaisir. Le corps de son cadet se resserrant délicieusement autour de son sexe, l'incapacité de celui-ci de se défendre, ces gémissements rauques et faibles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche...

Tout était parfait.

Si il devait avoir un regret, c'est bien celui de ne pas avoir essayer plus tôt. De toute évidence, même si il se refusait même mentalement à l'admettre, Deuteros prenait lui aussi du plaisir. Aspros le sentait pendant qu'il le culbutait, allant au plus profond de son être alors qu'il l'intimait inconsciemment de continuer.

Son souffle était court, chaud, intense. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur et leva le menton sous tout le plaisir que lui procurait la sensation de succion autour de son entre-jambe. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque la prostate fût toucher, provocant un orgasme honteux à Deuteros qui poussa un gémissement rauque bien plus long que les précédents.

Malheureusement, ou bien heureusement pour lui, Aspros n'était pas encore satisfait et continuait de bouger en lui sans se soucier du reste. Cette fois, le plus jeune perdit définitivement pieds. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre que ce qui bougeait en lui dans un rythme diablement délicieux. Il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus. Un peu à contre coeur, le dominant se retira tout à coup de son frère, mais uniquement pour pouvoir mettre celui-ci sur le dos et le pénétrer plus profondément, faisant cambrer le corps sous lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas pour continuer ses coups de rein, tenant les jambes de son cadet écartés.  
Cadet qui était de plus en plus honteux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Honteux d'aimer et de réclamer plus, sachant que cet acte était abominable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il irait en enfer. Si son frère était un monstre, il en était un tout autant.

Aspros pensait sans doute la même chose. Sauf que lui ne regrettait rien, il était même prêt à recommencer à la moindre occasion, et lorsqu'il deviendra Pope, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de réitérer autant de fois qu'il le voudra. Il leva tout à coup le menton, s'enfonçant une dernière fois au plus fond du dominé pour s'y relâcher en même temps que l'autre atteignit son second orgasme.

Et de nouveau, le noir total.

Deuteros était presque sûr de se rappeler que son frère l'avait embrassé une dernière fois avant de se retirer...

Et puis, il s'était réveillé dans la treizième maison.


End file.
